Happiness?
by TheGreenDude
Summary: Will this be the end? Will BeastBoy ever go home? Will everything work out? you will just have to wait and see.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about taking so long to publish this, it was supposed to be up by last halloween as a tribute to Raven's B-day, but due to computer issues, i lost three chapters and just recently found them. stupid technology. anyway on with the story.

Raven looked at herself in the mirror, noting how much skin was showing. She had let Starfire talk her into dressing up for Halloween, and to compromise on her outfit which had been a battle for the ages. Starfire had wanted her to wear something that resembled a skimpy bathing suit (if it could be called that) and she had wanted to wear her normal uniform. To compromise she was wearing a tight fitting dress that showed off her curves, but had enough material to cover the important bits. It shimmered as she moved, with a slit up the side all the way up to her hip. She liked it, except for how much of her cleavage was showing, she also felt exposed without her cloak to envelope her. I _wonder what Garfield would think of this?_ She thought as heat creeped into her cheeks, but before she could really delve into that thought, someone knocked on her door.

"Friend Raven, are you ready?"

"Yeah, as ready as I'm ever going to be." She replied taking one last long look in the mirror at herself and walking out of the room.

She entered the common room to loud music, the smell of lots of sugar (some of it not quite sugar anymore), and a blast of emotions from everybody packed into the room. It looked like every titan had shown up for the Halloween party, (all except the one most important to her) and she still couldn't figure out why they had to be the ones to host it. As soon as she and Starfire entered the room, everyone went silent. She could feel all the eyes on her, but the emotions from most of the guys told her they wanted more than to just say hi.

She tried walking around drinking punch to avoid anyone talking to her for too long, but the overwhelming amount of emotions and hormones in the room were getting to her and she feared if she stayed much longer, something was going to get broken. She phased through the floor to her room, grabbed her cloak, and then phased to the roof. After she wrapped her cloak around her she crossed her legs and started her mantra.

Beast Boy was laying on his back on the largest rock that made up what some would call an island, others would call an outcropping in the middle of the pacific ocean, starring up at the stars wondering if everyone was enjoying the party, and if he would be there laughing with CY if things had been different. He let his mind wander, but it kept coming back to his dark angel. He couldn't help it. She was always there in the back of his mind, if not on the forefront. No matter how far he ran, swam, or flew she was always there. He closed his eyes as a single tear slide down his temple. His eyes shot open when he felt a gentle hand wipe away his single tear, to see his beloved kneeling next to his head. He knew she wasn't real; she had died in his arms all those months ago, just before he had become a murderer. His communicator has become full with messages as the days passed. He had texts from the titans, voicemails from Rita, and video messages from someone using Rae's communicator. The last ones were the ones that upset him the most. _How could someone do that to him?_ He thought. He already saw her ghost, or hallucination, and always when he was at his weakest. He wondered what she was going to say to him this time.

"Look Rachel, I…" He was cut off by her soft finger on his lips to quiet him.

"How do you know that name?" She asked with a quizzical look on her face, pulling her hand back under her cloak.

"You kept getting upset with me calling you Rae, you told me to call you Rachel after I started calling you Raven, and you told me your name was Rachel Roth. Not Raven, or Rae, just Rachel. Don't you remember?"

"Garfield, I never told anybody my birth name, not since I left Azar."

He didn't respond. He would have, he just didn't know what to say, so instead he just starred at her. Instead of her pushing the subject like he expected, she held out her hand to help him stand. He took it hesitantly, wondering what his mind was trying to pull. He never understood his mind, but lately, it was making him see his dark angel, in the way he always wished to see her. He learned in the beginning that it was useless to fight them. So he stood to look her in the eyes. She hesitantly looked down as she undid the clasp on her cloak to reveal the most beautiful dress he had ever seen. She was blushing as he stepped closer, and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her. As his hands slipped around her back, he felt something strange but couldn't tell what it was, and before he could ask about it she pulled away.

"I… I was wondering if you would like to share a dance with Me." she asked eyes downcast.

"I would love to, except I don't hear any music." he said looking down, rubbing the back of his neck.

At that moment though, music seemed to start from thin air. He looked around, only to find that the music seemed to be coming from her.

 _ **A hundred days have made me older  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face.  
A thousand lies have made me colder,  
and I don't think I can look at this the same.**_

She stepped up to him, grabbing one of his hands, placing it on her hip, and placing hers on his shoulder, and holding his other hand with hers.

 _ **But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face.**_

I'm here without you, baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you, baby,  
and I dream about you all the time.

They revolved around each other, not really dancing, but just enjoying being close to each other.

 _ **I'm here without you, baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight it's only you and me, yeah.**_

She laid her head against his chest feeling his strong muscles under his shirt, and listening to his heartbeat going faster.

 _ **The miles just keep rollin'  
as the people leave their way to say "Hello".  
I've heard this life is overrated,  
But I hope that it gets better as we go.**_

I'm here without you, baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you, baby,  
and I dream about you all the time.

He wrapped his arms completely around her, noticing that he was now at least a head taller than her, if not more.

 _ **I'm here without you, baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me.**_

 _ **Everything I know,  
And anywhere I go,  
It gets hard,  
But it won't take away my love.**_

Raven noticed how much more muscular he had gotten, and how much he had grown wondering how he found enough food while staying vegan.

 _ **And when the last one falls,  
when it's all said and done,  
it gets hard,  
But it won't take away my love.**_

I'm here without you, baby,  
but you're still on my lonely mind.  
I think about you, baby,  
and I dream about you all the time.

Raven held him all the closer wishing he would come back to her, and let go of his pain and suffering.

 _ **I'm here without you, baby,  
But you're still with me in my dreams,  
And tonight, girl, it's only you and me.**_

"I love you Garfield." she said, barely above a whisper, but she knew he heard her. He always did.

"I love you too, Rachel." He said as she faded from his arms, and disappeared once again.


	2. chapter 2

As I've said before, I don't own anything, so don't ask. I only own my own characters, and my plot. I don't own any of the songs or cannon characters. Sit back, grab a cup of tea, or soda and enjoy the show.

She fell backwards right on her butt. Who the hell grabbed me? Was her first thought as she realized she was back on the rooftop of the tower. Her second thought was: Whoever it was better have one hell of a reason. She glanced around to see Aqua Lad grinning down at her.

"Hey beautiful, thought you might like some company up here all alone." he said with a wink.

"If you know what's good for you, you will go back down to the party." She growled at him, standing up so as not to give him as much advantage in height.

"Ever since the green guy left you have been all uptight, so I just thought I could help by letting you know that I wouldn't leave someone as beautiful as you all alone and run from my problems like some little kid." he popped off without paying attention to what his words were doing to her.

Her eyes glowed red with rage, but before she could say anything, he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard on the lips. She was so surprised by what he did; she just stood there like a statue.

"See? I'm also an excellent kisser." he said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Her eyes glowed an ominous red, as her hands formed a dark aura, and as she was about to blast him straight into the next hemisphere, she felt something unnatural. Before she could really analyze it, there was a short teenage boy maybe about thirteen standing between them, glaring at Aqua Lad. All she could see of him was his purple and red uniform and short jet black hair, and the fact that the back of his neck was a deep green.

"Where did the pipsqueak come from? I thought it was just us up here. Why don't you go be a good little boy and head back down to the party?" Aqua-lad said without really looking at the kid.

"Why don't you learn to accept defeat when you see it? Or does my dad have to come back and teach you a lesson on how to treat a woman? You know what? I'll do it myself since he won't ever know anything about this." the kid said, only looking over his shoulder right before he leaped towards him. "Isn't that right mom?"

Raven didn't have time to think that one through because she had to stop a fight before someone got hurt. She used her dark energy to grab both of them to halt them, only right when she gave the command, the boy was not there anymore. She looked around, stunned, when she spotted him behind her, relaxing on the edge of the roof.

"Really, mom? You haven't been able to catch me with that trick since I was five. Now Nightfire on the other hand, hasn't figured it all out yet. I chock it up to being too much like dad, no control over their emotions." he said while not bothering to look at her.

Now she was fuming. Who was this little twerp, and why was he calling her mom? Before she could start to interrogate him though, the roof door burst open, and out poured Star, Robin, and CY. All with weapons and powers ready to discharge at the slightest sign of danger.

"Oh great, a bigger audience." Aqua Lad remarked from the corner where he was still being held in the dark energy.

"Either shut up, or I will send you into orbit, around Pluto." Raven said without even glancing at him.

The other titans started to lower their weapons, but at that moment, the boy appeared at her side, she knew it was coming, as she was prepared to follow him by emotions this time, but everybody else went right back to battle ready, all weapons aimed at him.

"Recalibrate 15 degrees to the left." he said with everybody staring at him.

CY had the stun setting activated and fired, missing by a good foot to the left.

"What the…?" CY said, examining his arm cannon.

Raven put a hand up to hold back any more attacks, and looked to really examine this kid. He looked up at her, with the darkest amethyst eyes she had ever seen. But before she could really take it all in, Starfire had him in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"It's good to see you too, Aunt Kori." he said while chuckling to himself.

Raven pulled her hood over her head, as she had started blushing furiously, thoughts racing about who his father could be, thinking only of one person. At that moment every window in the tower blew out, and Aqua Lad achieved a low orbit, before falling back to Earth to join the seals in the middle of the Arctic Ocean.

"How about we all head downstairs, before something or someone else achieves terminal velocity?" Robin said staring up at the dark sky.

They all nodded and headed down the stairs to the common room, which had been vacated by all the party goers. They gathered around the kitchen table as the new comer walked right over to the cupboard and pulled out the things to make tea.

"I still can't believe you convinced dad to drink this gunk. I mean Nightfire loves the stuff, but dad? He told me a long time ago you couldn't get him to drink it if his life depended on it. Yuck."

Everybody just stared in shock, eyes going from this strange kid, to Raven, looking at her with questioning eyes. All she could do was try to hide deeper in her chair. "Hey Uncle CY, where is the kettle? Mom always kept it with the pots, but I don't see it there. Oh and where is the honey?" he said without looking at them.

They all just kept staring at Raven, because that was her stuff, and would tear off anybody's head that even thought about touching it. So to everybody's amazement, including her own, Raven rose soundlessly and went to retrieve them from the cupboard where she kept them, and handed them to him.

"We need to know your name if we are to address you, so what is it?" Raven asked, kind of harshly, but her mind was many miles away, felling the shocked emotions coming from Garfield.

"My name is Mark, Mark Logan." He said, as he put the finished tea down in front of Raven.


	3. chapter 3

Beast Boy had decided it was time for a change of scenery. So he changed into a tuna and headed south to try and clear his head. He kept swimming and flying, alternating to avoid predators, and at times people. But something was pulling him south. It shocked him when he swam into a block of ice. I'm not that far south am I? He thought to himself. He surfaced to find that as far as he could see in any direction was ice. He hopped up on the ice as a polar bear and sniffed the air to smell what was around him, but found nothing. Huh, I figured there would be someone here that could explain why I have this feeling of needing to be here. He thought to himself.

As he started walking around looking for tracks, something crashed into him at full force. He went into full attack mode, until he realized it was a small girl, maybe about 13 lying in the snow. Looking closer, he realized that she looked like Raven, except she had green hair, and a pure black cloak, and she was unconscious.

He grabbed the back of her cloak in his jaws and dragged her towards an outcropping of rocks to give her some respite from the cold. Whether she was friend or foe, he didn't know, but he wasn't about to let a young girl freeze to death just because he didn't know. As he got closer to the rocks, he found a hollow that looked a lot like a cave, and it was big enough to fit both of them comfortably. As he was dragging her the last bit into the cave, her scent hit him like the back swing of Cinderblock. Her scent was of brimstone and ash, an earthy woody smell, and some weird soap he couldn't identify. He shifted back to his normal form, and bent down to examine her more closely. as he was about to open her eyelids to see if her eyes were responsive, they shot open on their own, showing the deepest emerald green he had ever seen. They started glowing darker, and before he could even react, he got thrown across to the opposite wall, hitting with a thud, sliding down to the ground.

Before he could even get his vision to clear to be able to fight back he heard something that made him freeze in his tracks.

"Sorry dad, I didn't mean to send you across the room, I was kind of surprised." she said sitting up.

"Um, I guess the first thing I should ask is who are you, and why did you call me dad?" he said his vision finally clearing.

"Oh, right, that. Mark said you would have the hardest time getting your mind around this." She said matter-of-factly. "My name is Nightfire, although you call me Arella, or Ella for short. I have your last name, obviously, and I called you dad because that's all I've ever called you."

Beast Boy leaned against the wall, deep in thought. His mind may have been miles away, but his senses were on overdrive, trying to convince his brain what they were sensing were in fact true, and not imagined.

"If I'm your father, then, who is your mother?" he asked not totally believing it was true, but before he could even register she wasn't standing in the same spot, he smelled the brimstone and ash, and she was right next to him.

"No. she can't be. She's dead. I watched her die in my arms. I see her ghost for crying out loud." Beast Boy said, almost in tears falling to his knees.

"She's not dead. She didn't die, that was all a dream, and you would have figured it out if you would have just stayed instead of running! Why do think she keeps coming to find you? Why do you keep doing this to yourself, dad? You have done this my entire life, you feel like you are the worst person in the world, and you have to take responsibility for everyone. Why can't you just be normal!?" she yelled at the rocks and ice around her started cracking and falling.

Beast Boy leaned over, wrapping his arms around her pulling her close, and both just held each other and cried. After a time and lots of rock dust falling around them, they had finished their tears.

"So she's alive? She's really alive?" he asked looking hopefully at his daughter.

"Yes she is, and she has been waiting for you to come home." Ella responded.

"What did she say when you saw her before coming to me?" BB asked.

"I haven't seen her yet, that was Mark's mission and from what I can tell, mom isn't taking the news so well, we might want to avoid going home for a little while, cause we definitely don't want mom sending you through to another dimension, I'm sorry but I like existing, and don't want to fade away into nothing just because mom was not in total control of her emotions when she sees you." She said jokingly.

But if she is alive, then I really need to apologize for messing things up so badly. This isn't one of my silly pranks, but something way bigger. Something that could change the fates of more than just our lives, but also that of our children. He thought to himself while frowning at the rocks.

"Um dad, you do realize, I can hear your thoughts just like mom can right?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot. You know you are just as bad as your mother with giving me that look? I think you learned that a little too well." He said with a slight chuckle. "So what are we going to do about your mother? I mean you said that we couldn't go straight to her right now, so I assume you have a plan?"

"There is something I need to show you before you can go to mom, and not to mention I wanna see if grandma and grandpa really do still have your room set up the same from when you were younger. They changed it for Mark and I when we were little and never got to see it the way you had it when you were a kid", She said with a sad smile drifting towards the opening.

If I have kids, then that means Raven and I…….

"Don't even think about that while I am around please. You too are mushy enough in the future I don't need it here too. Plus who wants to think about what their own parents do behind closed doors. No thank you", she, said with a shutter, not even bothering to look back at Beast Boy.


	4. Chapter 4

As you all know, I own nothing, so stop asking. I am sorry for taking so long between chapters, but I am writing this as I am moving across the country, or at least this note and the beginning of the chapter. Also this will be the final installment of this series, not the last chapter, I still have a ways to go, but it will all be wrapped up here. If you have stuck with me for this long, thank you so much for sticking around, those of you that stumbled upon this, welcome, and all flames are welcome. So lets get this party started shall we?

Raven awoke in her bed. What happened? That was one weird dream. She thought to herself. She shook her head, glancing at her clock and noticed it said 3:15 AM. She rubbed her eyes thinking she must be sorely mistaken, but when she opened them again, it said the same thing, almost mocking her with its red digits. "What in the world is going on? And why can't anything ever be normal around here?" she said aloud, to the thin air, or so she thought.

"I remember the time I asked you that when I was younger, and you told me it was because we are all different, what is normal for the spider is chaos for the fly. You also told me that everybody goes through life differently, everybody is fighting their own demons, so think before you speak, think before you act, and think before you judge, for words cannot be taken back after they have left your mouth no matter how badly you wish to take them back." Mark replied stepping from the darkness that was always lurking around her room.

"So it wasn't a dream then. Those are wise words to live by. Did I say who told them to me?" Raven responded barely above a whisper, for she couldn't speak any louder due to not wishing to disturb the silence.

"No it most definitely was not a dream. As for who told them to you, you wouldn't believe me if I told you any way. Before you start with the whole 'I am your mother' thing, you were the one who told me about the rules with time and inter-dimensional travel. And those are rules that I'm not about to break, cause I like existing and I like the future you and dad have helped build for us." He said with the flat tone she usually used when she was trying to be patient with Garfield explaining why he couldn't do something stupid.

Raven glared at him for using that tone with her. "So what happened earlier? I remember you telling us your name then waking up in my bed. Then you are here in my room hiding in the dark. Care to inform me as to what happened?" she used the same tone right back at him because frankly, she was getting rather irritated with him.

"So you at least remember the important parts, as for the rest, you fainted after hearing my name. Uncle Vic did a scan of you to figure out what was wrong, and figured sleep would be the best treatment. Aunt Star said she was going to get you taken care of and carried you in here and I'm guessing put you in PJ's since you have on a different outfit than you did last night." He said almost without any real emotion, but she could sense that something was off.

"What else happened? Cause that doesn't explain why you are hiding in my room or why you aren't asleep in one of the spare rooms. I know it is way past when I would have told you to go to bed." She said as she gave him her most threatening glare she could muster, which was actually pretty impressive because he actually flinched.

"Well…. Uncle Richard was interrogating me on how I got here, who I was, why I was trying to prank you after everything you had been through, and…. other stuff. So I shifted and left to the one place I have always felt safe. In yours and dads room. I had to hide because they came looking for me. I had to talk to you before I did something stupid, and I have a feeling they are going to be here very soon." He said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I know somewhere we can go where we will have plenty of time to talk, let me just leave a message for the others so they don't think you did something to me." She took out her communicator and sent a quick text to Robin explaining she was going into Nevermore, and that nobody was to enter her room under penalty of getting airborne.

She gently grabbed his hand, and pulled out her mirror from the locked drawer she kept it in after the disaster that almost got Garfield killed. She laid it on the ground and took up the lotus position tugging Mark down to do the same. She closed her eyes and started her mantra and was pleased to hear Mark join her. Before she could think on it too much though, she felt warmth on her face and opened her eyes to see the black clad emotion gazing down at her. But instead of the standard uniform that all the others wore, she wore a pure black version of the dress she had worn the night before.

She was staring at her with disbelief as she stood up, but love bypassed her and walked straight up to Mark enveloping him in a protective hug. Mark, for his part looked utterly confused as he returned the hug not entirely sure what was going on.

"I understand why you did that, but please don't scare the poor boy. Judging from what I know, he has no idea who you are. So if you would do me a favor and collect everyone while I explain a few things to him, I would appreciate it." She said in a flat tone with a glare.

Love , for that's who she was and Raven could finally admit it to herself, if not anybody else at that moment, gave her showing smile and vanished.

"Um, what? " Mark said with a concerned look on his face.

"Have you noticed that my uniform now doesn't match the one from when you are from? Well it's because in the future I've become one with my emotions some time between now and then, although I'm not to sure how I did it." She said with a sidelong glance at where Love had gone.

Happy was the first to show up, running up to Mark and tackling him to the ground giggling. "I always wanted a younger BB to play with! He hasn't been here for far too long, oh and by the way, you're it!" she hollered that last part while trying to run away.

Before she could get far though, Raven had grabbed the hood of her cloak to get her to stay still. "Happy, we need to have a meeting, something has happened."

"Oh, I know, and its so wonderful, I know everyone will be so excited! I mean look at him, he is the perfect blend of us and BB, even grumpy pants can't ignore that." Happy said while bouncing around on her feet.

Everyone else showed at more or less the same time, but what was surprising was that Rage was the first one out of the rest that had shown up to hug Mark, who for the most part looked terrified.

"She's not as scary as she looks, but don't let her talk you into anything though." She said while glaring at Rage.

"I'm not going to do that to him, cause he is the one who will finally get you to accept how we all feel about our green teammate." Rage said with her hood shadowing her face in darkness.

Raven was about to respond when the rest of her emoticlones showed up, all standing in a perfect circle around Mark. To his credit he didn't show any outward signs of emotions, but Raven could sense his dread at being surrounded.

"Don't worry, they are all me. After a fashion." Raven said with a small glance to her son. Her son. She still didn't want to think too deeply about that, not to mention he said he had a sister.

"For one, how can they be all you? And two, eeewwwww. Please don't think about that around me please? Uncle Richard and Aunt Kori are bad enough with the mushy goo-goo eyes without me having to know what's going on in their minds, I don't need it from you, and especially not from dad." He said with a look of udder embarrassment.

"Aww, he's so adorable when he gets flustered." Piped Happy with a giggle.

"Ok, now that we all know what's on my mind, what did you need to talk to me about?" she turned and faced him directly.

"It's dad. He's going to do something incredibly stupid. I know I wasn't supposed to break the rules, but you sent us back to stop what's going to happen. Ella is distracting him for now, but we don't have much time." Mark had an edge to his voice that Raven knew all to well. The fear of the end of the world, or the end to his world as he knows it.

For the next two hours he explained what he knew only as the day that the universe almost ended, it was in the history books, but nobody knew the details. That is except a certain group of five very close friends. But he had no exact details, only a date, time and location, and that was all the information his parents would give him.

"Ok, lets go." Raven said with a look of determination that resonated through all of the emoticlones, including Timid.

"Uh, Where exactly are we going?"

"To inform the others that I'm about to almost end the universe as we know it, and to find your father."


	5. Chapter 5

No excuses for taking so long between updates, just dealing with personal stuff, moving back across the country, and life. I apologize for taking so long to get that last chapter up. Anyway, I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, blah. How about we just get back into it shall we?

Beast Boy was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that _she_ was still alive. He was flying alongside his daughter, but still couldn't believe it.

 _Will you please stop doing that?_ He heard in his head.

 _Doing what?_

 _The sad depressing thoughts are drifting to me; I thought mom would have taught you how to shield your thoughts._ She thought at him with a sarcastic flare.

 _Really? You know how hard headed I am, besides what are you doing listening to all of my thoughts?_

She stopped flying, hovering in mid-air giving him the look.

 _Great, now my own daughter gives me the same look._ He thought to himself, as he started circling her, as it was easier than trying to hover as a hawk.

"Look down, we need to land, and I'm pretty sure Grandma won't be too happy to be kept waiting."

He looked down to see Rita standing on the roof of the house he grew up in, glaring up at them.

 _Stay here for a moment while I go down and explain who you are, and disarm the security measures._ He thought to her.

 _No need. Mark and I tested the security system to see if it would see us as intruders or not. So we took our info out of the system, and it didn't even see us. We think it has to do with yours and mom's DNA in us. We put the info back in right after, cause Grandpa was not too happy we had messed with his security system._

Beast Boy could just imagine the look on Steve's face trying to scold them for doing something that Beast Boy himself wishes he would have thought of.

He dove for the roof just in case, and right before smashing into the roof he changed back to his normal form, noting the look on his adoptive mothers face.

"Before you yell at me, and I know I deserve it, I have someone with me I want you to meet." He said as he was rubbing the back of his neck not wanting to look Rita in the eyes.

"Alright, but you are not getting out of trouble as easily as introducing me to a new friend. Just let me lower the security field, and we can talk about this later." She said with a tone that he knew all to well that meant she was not about to forget about this.

Before Rita could actually do anything about the security though, Ella was standing right next to Beast Boy, with her cloak up. He knew what was about to happen, but couldn't do anything to stop her. What surprised him though was the fear he smelt coming from Ella. She smelled like prey hiding in a den from a predator, hoping they wouldn't notice her, if only she would stay still enough.

He looked to Rita, expecting her to be ready to attack, but she just stood there wide eyed, as if not believing what she was seeing. He looked back to Ella, wrapping his arm over her shoulder in what he hopped was a comforting side hug, and looked back at Rita.

"This is Arella or Ella for short. She is… well, your Granddaughter, my daughter." He said with a slight grimace, not knowing how she was going to react.

"Ella is it? Would you mind terribly if I could see your face?" she said in a flat tone that Beast Boy hated, it meant she was hiding her emotions, not wanting to let anything slip.

Ella looked up to him with a worried look. _I don't know what to do; she is usually really warm and sweet to Mark and me. I've never seen her like this._ She said in his mind.

 _It's ok. You are my daughter, and she is like a mother to me. She will accept you no matter what; she just isn't sure what's going on right now. I've caused a lot of problems recently, and I need to fix them._ He thought back to her.

With shaking hands Ella reached up and lowered her hood exposing her green hair, emerald eyes, ashen skin, and chakra right in the middle of her forehead.

Rita leapt forward and wrapped the small teen in her arms, as both Beast Boy and Ella stood stock still unsure what to do.

"I had to be sure. You look just like your mother. Well except for the green you got from your father. I see you got your powers from her at least." Rita said, holding Ella at arms length, really looking at the girl.

"Thanks Grandma," Ella said with a slight chuckle. "But I got some of Dad's too. They are just a lot more difficult to manage, although Mark would say otherwise."

"Mark? Who is Mark?" Rita asked looking at Beast Boy.

"I told you there was a lot to tell. Mark is her twin brother, my son, though I haven't met him yet. Ella told me that they were sent back by future us, me and Raven anyway, to keep something from happening, but won't tell me what that is. Oh, and that I messed up big time, and I'm not allowed to fix it yet. Still can't figure that one out." As he was saying that last part, he half-heartedly glared at Ella, who just looked sheepishly at her feet.

"Well Steve will be happy to see you, along with giving you a talking to." Rita said looking over her shoulder as if he would pop up at anytime.

Ella's eyes went wide, grabbing Beast Boy's arm. "We have to go, and we have to go now. Sorry Grandma, I wish we could stay, there are so many things I want to see and to ask you, but mom is in trouble, and we may already be too late."

"Go, and I will see you again before you know it." Rita replied with a smile.

With that, Ella teleported Beast Boy and herself to the roof of the Titan Tower, where all the rest of the Titans were standing along with a young man he assumed was Mark, considering that he had green skin and black hair. Everybody was staring at the city where smoke could be seen curling into the sky from several buildings no where close to one another.

Sorry for the cliffhanger, I promise you guys that I won't take as long for the next update, because I mean things are just starting to get interesting. This is where the real fun starts, and is the beginning of the end. Thank you to all those who have stayed around this long, I promise to finish this series before the end of the decade. As before, I'm not afraid of a little fire, so flame on!


End file.
